Revenge of the Clone
by Starboy19
Summary: Last chapter folks and its one the ladies will love I think please pay special attention to the special note for the editor at the end of the credits.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of the Clone

Part 1: The Stranger and the Plot

It was just a normal morning in Sooga village as Garu, Abyo, and Ching were in front of the noodles resturant.

Abyo(teasing): Hey Garu ready to get smooch by Pucca? Hehehee

Garu looked at him sternly

Ching:O Abyo stop it, and Garu I still don't understand that you give Pucca a chance. I mean she loves you isn't wrong not to return her feelings?

Garu just rolled his eyes.

Ching(mad):well

They entered and as to be expected Pucca came running as soon as she spotted Garu and as all ways Garu ran.

Abyo: You know Ching your right Pucca does deserve better. She deserves me Why ya!

Jumps and rips off his shirt.

Ching:O boy (anime sweat drop)

Well everything thing there was happy but at Tobe's, who was looking at a torn up picture of Garu.

Tobe:That Garu, mr. all honor what a chump. I have more skill then him in my left hand alone.

A voice:Then why haven't you defeated him?

Tobe(alarmed):Who's there?!

He turned around and saw a cloaked figure standing behind him.

Stranger:Answer my question. Why haven't you defeated him?

Tobe:Because hes been lucky, now your are you?

Stranger:Hmph. Lucky eh, then he must be the luckiest kid on the block at the rate of your defeats.

Tobe(angry):Who do think you are walking in my dojo and insulting me!

He approached the figure who, with lightning speed, drew out a katana.

Stranger:I would watch it if I was you Tobe, Garu isn't the only person with "luck." But we can change his luck around. Interested?

At sword piont Tobe: Hmm what do you have in mind stranger?

Stranger: Listen carefully.

Blackout. The next day.

Ching:Garu! Wake up! Its time for breakfast!

Garu slowly rose from is bed.

Ching:Just meet us down there you lazy bum!

Door slammed. Garu quickly got dressed and got ready for today. But before he went he went back to his bed and took up his pillow. He pulled out something inside the pillow, it was a picture. It was of Pucca, not a good picture though he took it when she wasn't aware he was there. He smiled and looked at it with affection. He bowed his head and gently put the picture back in his hideing place. And opened the door...

Tobe:A ha Garu having trouble waking up this morning? How shameful

Tobe' goons laughed at him. Garu rolled his eyes and got out his katana.

Tobe:ATTACK!

Tobe's goons swarmed Garu who'd repeled them back with a slice of his katana, but more and more goons came. Garu ran in the bamboo forest where more and more goons were waiting for him. Garu sliced here and there and everywhere but the goons kept coming. Garu was getting tired and annoyed of this.

Tobe(mocking):Looks like Garu not going see his precious chunky little toad Pucca. Aww how sad he won't be feeling her slimy lips today.

That made Garu mad as he jumped directly at Tobe and slashed at him, but it was just a image of Tobe and his sword just sliced through the vision.

Tobe(immeditating Pucca): O Garu please kiss me because no other boy will take my ugliness.

Garu was red in the face as he sliced through and another image.

Tobe:you know Garu I don't blame you for running from Pucca, with a face that ugly I would run too. Hahaha!

Garu growled that sounded like "shut up!" as he sliced through anything that looked like Tobe. He was vicious in his slices, huffing and puffing like a bull a very angry bull.

Tobe: I don't believe Pucca won the Ms.Sooga pachet wait maybe it was for most ugly thing on this earth.

This time Garu didn't slice like crazy, he stood there searching through the goons and the images. He search has he held his katana, which as quivering, finnally he spotted a Tobe hideing in the trees. Bingo! He leaped to the hideing and now scared Tobe and whack him with he katana. This time it was the real Tobe and he got sent flying and was smacked into a tree. Garu cornered the punted Tobe, his blade out and his face filled with vengence. Tobe started to shake and sweat. And then a scream broke the silence, Garu recongized that scream it was Pucca's! He quickly forgot about Tobe and rushed toward the village. Garu pulled out a walky talky.

Tobe(weaken): He's heading your way

Stranger:Excellent

Garu arrived at the village to see it up in flames! He stood their in awe for a moment and then remember Pucca. He rushed in with his katana out. He found Pucca backed into a corner, she had been crying it appeared. As Garu approached Pucca screamed. Garu didn't know what to think he came closer.

Pucca: HEELLLLLPPPP!

Then all of Sooga's villagers ganged around Garu.

Uncles: We got him.

They clamped Garu in arms and hauled to the jail house.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Banishment

The next day in the court room.

Villager: All rise for Master Shoo

Master walked in and seat at the bench wearing a judges robe and wig.

Master Shoo:Bring in the suspect

Garu was brought in chains accompyed by well armed guards to the stand, he looked over to Pucca who just cowered before him.

Master Shoo: opening statement

Uncle Ho: Your honor yesterday the ninja known as Garu attacked no assaulted the village without any cause.

Master Shoo: Do have any witnesses.

Abyo: Yeah of of us we all saw what Garu done. Garu why man why?

Garu was competely in shocked.

Uncle Ho:your honor I call Ching to the stand

Master Shoo: Proceed

Ching with to the stand looking very dreadful. They made her take the oath.

Uncle Ho: now Ching would be kindly and tell us the events yesterday morning.

Ching: Garu got up late so we left without him, then he caught up with us and looking normal and once we entered the resturant he went all crazy and attack everyone and destroyed everything!

Although he didn't say it you could tell Garu was thinking "What!"

Uncle Ho: thank you Ching you are excused. Your honor I think we make this simplier and play the tape from our resturant's camera.

Master Shoo: Proceed

Uncle Ho put in the tape and the sceen played out. Garu, Abyo, and Ching walked into the resturant everything looked normal and then Garu went crazy and started sliceing and diceing. The tape played on and on showing Garu brutally destroying Sooga until Pucca came between him and some poor villagers.

Pucca(pleading, crying):Garu why are you doing this! I don't understand this isn't not like the Garu I love!

Garu(evil smirk): Well babe guess you didn't know the real me after all. Muhahahha!

And Garu smacked Pucca with the side of his katana. The whole crowd gasp and Garu was competely moridfied.

Master Shoo(horrified and furious): GARU ACTUALLY HARMED OUR PUCCA!

Uncle Ho: yes your honor and heres the bruise to proof it.

Uncle Ho gestered to a giant welp on Pucca's right cheek.

Master Shoo(angry): Young man what do have to say for yourself?!

Garu was too much in shocked to answer.

Master Shoo: Your silent defiance proofs it your are hereby banished from Sooga Village and the are not to be in 50 miles within it's province. Men escort this villain out of Sooga's territory!

The men hauled Garu out of the court room, but suddenly Garu broke their hold and tried despertly to get to Pucca, but all of Sooga blocked him.

Uncle Ho: We will not let you hurt our Pucca again and to think Garu she loved you weres your honor!

The men hauled Garu away and he was shaking his head for couldn't believe what was happening. He was loaded in a armored truck and was then dropped off at the bounderies of Sooga.

Guard: And remembery our banished if you step behond this boundry you will be excuted as ordered by Master Shoo.

And they drove off. Garu was overwhelmed but then his face growed stern and determined and he vowed He will get the one responsible for this.. responsible for hurting Pucca.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Getting Answers

Its been 3 weeks since Garu's banishment. The town has recovered most of the damage but there is someone who is still damaged...Pucca. Although the whelp has disappeared the whelp on her heart has not. She's not the happy little girl anymore she's brooding and very ant-social. She isn't even taking care of herself she has lost weight and her hair is a mess.

Ching(worried): Pucca please stop just forget Garu you'll find another boy to love maybe one that will love you back...

Abyo: Yeah Pucca like why-ya! (rips of his shirt)

Pucca got mad and slammed the door to her room on her. She stared at the picture of Garu and remember that one terribe night...

Pucca(pleading, crying):Garu why are you doing this! I don't understand this isn't not like the Garu I love!

Garu(evil smirk): Well babe guess you didn't know the real me after all. Muhahahha!

Smack! She felt were the whelp once been and sobbed. Then she remember Garu from the trial. Thats the Garu she remembered. The expression his face and specially the part where he hit her... this was all confuseing her as she hit her head. There was a knock on her door.

Uncle Ho: Pucca? Can I come in.

He entered quietly with a bowel of noodles.

Uncle Ho:We made your favorite kind Pucca you've haven't been eating much.

Pucca snatched the bowl and fling on the wall.

Uncle Ho wasn't angry he undestood.

Uncle Ho(caring): Pucca I know that this going be a tough time for you. But remember we all love you. (with anger) You need to forget about that blackguard Garu!

Pucca(outraged):Get out!

She pushed her uncle out and slammed and locked the door. Then she flung to the bed and cried. Unbenowns to her she was being watched. Garu didn't stay at were the guards left him for long. He quickly caught up with them as the stopping for gas and hid under their truck and secretly rode back with them. Once they returned to Sooga village Garu waited for night and quietly went into the night. Then he went back to his dojo quietly and went to his old room. He got out a make up kit and a blonde wing. He disguised himself so he freely go around town no in Sooga reconized him. He slept behind the resturant close to Pucca. He felt terribe for her and wish to come out and comfort her but couldn't. That night Garu was going do what he set out to do when he got back... get answers and he know who to get them from. Over at Tobe's.

Tobe(laughing and quite happy): Ah Garu is banished and my life has never been easier. The plan was a compete success now with Garu gone I will be the master ninja around her.

Began a fit of laughter until...BAM! Tobe got hit hard in the back of the head and knocked unconisous. He woke up finding himself tied up and suspended from a high bamboo stock ...upside down.

Then Tobe noticed a blonde boy stareing at him.Tobe:Who the heck are you?!

The boy took off the wig revealing Garu.

Tobe:Garu! What are you doing here your baniss...

He would finished but Garu put his katana up against his neck.

Tobe:What do want?

Tobe looked into Garu's eyes and knew what he want.

Tobe(smug): and why should I talk.

Garu pionted down. Tobe looked down and saw a hungry tiger pacing down below.

Tobe: you wouldn't dare.

Garu took his katana and pressed it against the robe. It started to splint and Tobe panicked.

Tobe:Okay I'll talk! I'll talk!

Garu set his katana down.

Tobe: There was this stranger, said he'll get rid of you if I distracted you and thats all I know now let me down!

All of sudden Garu heard a screams from the village. Garu rushed off toward the village.

Tobe:Hey what about me!

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The Clash Between the Two Garus- The Power of Yang!

The village of Sooga was beening raided by Garu and some ninja goons. They were destroying everything in sight and assaulting who'd got in there way. Ching, Abyo, Pucca's uncles, Master Shoo, and even Santa Claus was defending off the raiders, but to no avail for no one could match the skill and power of Garu. Garu had the defenders cornered.

Garu(evil smirk);So you thought if you banished me from this insiginifit slum it would be safe ha!

Garu got ready for a killing blow till his attack was interrupted with a blow in the stomach by no other than Pucca! She slamed Garu into a wall with a powerful and furious kick.

Pucca(angry):Garu stop this now! What's happened to you this isn't the Garu I came to know and love!

Garu got up and looked at Pucca with an evil smug.

Garu:Like I said babe you didn't know the real me I'm a black hearted villian.

Pucca:Well you fooled me and my heart!

Garu:Aww did I break heart Pucca, no more kissies for Garu, Ha! Good riddiance your kisses were as cold as a fish's

Pucca got red in the face and shaked with anger.

Pucca:That's it Garu time to learn with mess with love

She got out two bladed fans and engaged Garu in combat. The two clashed with blade to fan. It was a intense fight with kicks, punches, and slices many many slices. Then Garu all of sudden extended his hand and fire a purple crackling energy ball. It suprised Pucca and hit her hard and smacked her into the wall. Garu closed in Pucca.

Garu(evil look): now to cut out your heart and break it forever!

He got ready for the killing blow till... bam! Another Garu knocked the other Garu hard. Once the first Garu(this is going get confusing!) recovered from the blow the two Garus clashed. Pucca had recovered from the first Garu's attack and now confused as the rest of Sooga.

Santa:Two Garus?

Abyo:yeah whats up with that.

Then Pucca had a stroke of genius.

Pucca: I remember! O why didn't I think of this before! Don't yal remember way back that somehow Garu had a clone?

The rest thought a minute and then remembered.

Uncle Ho: yeah I remember he was that smart mouth and dishonorable kid.

Ching: Then if there were too Garus then that means...

Everyone suddenly realized they made a huge mistake...

Master Shoo:Garu was framed o we should have known something was up.

Pucca(sad): yeah I should have known.

Uncle Ho: But now which Garu is our Garu?

The two Garus stopped clashing.

Garu 1: its me its me I'm the real Garu! That there is the dishonorable clone!

The other Garu was shaking his head and waving his arms trying to say me! me! me!

Everyone was confused. Then Master Shoo had an idea.

Shoo: I know lets have Pucca decided, she know which boy is her loved one.

Uncle Ho: Good idea

Pucca(excited): Yeah!

So she careful looking at each Garu. The first Garu...

Garu 1(all swab): Babe its me your love bunny. Just tell the people that I'm the one you love and I'll kick this clone's butt and we'll have a romantical night tonight!

Then Pucca looked at the second Garu who was ... not even paying attention to her! Instead his was shaking and glaring at the other Garu. Pucca smiled and giggled and rushed over to the other Garu. She grabbed him( he struggled) and kissed him on the cheek(he blushed).

Pucca: Yep this is my Garu, the one who more focused on his enemy than on me plus he's much cuter close up then the other one.

Uncle Ho(laughing): yep that sounds like our Garu!

Everybody laughed the Garu that was being held was trying to get away and get at the other Garu who red was in the face.

Clone Garu(furious): You little twerp!

He rushed at Pucca and POW! He sent Pucca into a wall. She laid there unconsious. Garu went over to Pucca competely moridfied. He tried to feel her pulse there was one but it was very weak. Then Garu began to shiver and humbled over (he even start to cry!). It started to really stormy all of the sudden! Garu let out a cry

Garu:PUCCA!

Garu was hit by a black lightning bolt and began to emulated a black aura. He faced Clone Garu his eyes nothing but pure black with white pupils and half of ying-yang symbol(yang) was on his forehead and on the back of his right hand. He approached the clone who was a bit scared.

Clone Garu(faking that he's not scared):O did hurt your precious Pucca! NINJA GOONS ATTACK!

Then a thousand ninja goons surrounded Garu. Garu looked at all of them. His aura intenified.

Garu ( in a much deeper voice): Yang Shuriken Swarm!

A thousand black energy shurikens flew everywhere and hit all the goons and ending them instantly. Then Garu returned to approached the clone. Clone Garu was shocked at Garu's last attack.

Clone Garu(to himself): I don't that know move!

Garu kept advancing.

Clone Garu(trying to show courage): You wanna dance pretty boy!

Clone Garu rushed him with his katana drawn. Clash! Garu blocked Clone Garu's katana but not with his old blade. It was new blade it the blade it self looked like tha yang half of the ying-yang. Master Shoo was shocked when he saw the sword.

Uncle Ho: whats wrong Master Shoo

Master Shoo: My people I've been watching closely and now I know for sure. Our Garu has been empowered by the power of yang- the destrustive side. The blade he's wielding is no other than the Yang Blade. This can only be possible when the yin to his yang is in dire trouble.

Ching:Then Pucca must be his yin.

Master Shoo(now chuckling): Of course I knew that when I first saw them togethor. Ho ho ho those two are more different and in same way more entwine the any couple I've seen in a decade Ho ho ho!

Now back to the fight... Garu Clone kept on trying to get at Garu but Garu kept blocking with the Yang Blade. Clone Garu jumped back.

Clone Garu: choke on this!

Clone Garu fired another energy ball that soaring to Garu. Garu just put out his hand and caught the attack. He held it there and then the ball went clear with the ying half swirling inside of it. Garu shot the blast like a cannon and it hit Clone Garu hard! Clone Garu wobbling recovered by the attack, then Garu rushed at Clone Garu.

Garu: A Thousand Stings!

Garu rapidly (and I mean lightning machine gun speed!) stabbed Clone Garu. Clone Garu had multiply stab wounds. He laid before Garu defeated. Garu raised the Yang blade for the killing blow he began the final move till something gently but firmly caught his hand. Garu looked and saw Pucca spirit that was calling out to him. She was all dressed up in white with the Yin half on her forehead and back of her left hand. The symbols on both glowed as the touched.

Pucca( her voice very light and gentle): Garu please theres no need.

Garu thought a minute and nodded. Then looked back down Clone Garu.

Garu: your lucky that my yin is more forgiving than me, But I'm going back sure that you can never framed me again.

Garu readied his blade and came down..and blackout!

end of part 4 .


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Garu's First Vow

Pucca woke up in hostiple bed all bandage up and Ching sitting by her bedside. When Ching notice she was awake she went and hugged her neck.

Ching(overjoyed):O Pucca your alive!

Pucca:What happened

Ching went over what happened in heavy detail what happen. Pucca was amazed at what had she heard.

Pucca: So Garu was empowered by Yang because of me?

Ching: Yep

They both shrielled. Then Pucca looked around.

Pucca:Where is Garu?

Ching:O he was here he was the one who carried you here and didn't dare let you go until he was sure you were being tooken care of, He helping repairing the town and the villagers are giving him there apologies we were so wrong! Although he was very reluntant to leave you he "ordered" me to stay her at your side.

Pucca laid back with a head full of love.

Pucca:does mean Garu loves me?

Ching:It's quiet obvious now isn't he even said your his yin.

Pucca got up and started to head out. Doctors and nurses began to swamp her.

Doctor:Pucca you sure you should be moving you took a blow to head.

But Pucca had a determined face on and marched past them. She left the hostiple then was suddenly picked up from some from and behind and flew off the ground. Pucca was screaming.

A gentle voice from behind her: Don't worry Pucca is me Garu

She looked back to see that it was Garu holding her and carrying her off.

Pucca:Garu what are you doing?

Garu:need to talk to you in private

Garu brought them to a secet location deep in the bamboo woods.

Garu:This is were I come to be alone to meditate

There was a chair, a mat, and a picture of Pucca hanging. Pucca examined the picture it was another bad one for she was not looking.

Garu: yeah I'm a bad photographer

Pucca:I would have posed for you if you asked

Garu:I know but I didn't want to alert you

The two stared at each other.

Pucca:Well Garu what do have talk to about?

Garu:I'm trying to figure out how to put it. Did Ching tell you what happened after my clone (a bit angry) hit you?

Pucca(giggling):she did in heavy detail how you got empowered by Yang for me

She took a step closer to him, Garu blushed and took a step back

Pucca(confused and discouraged):Garu don't you love me? Am not you yin?

Garu:Course you are. And yes I do love you. It has been and still is my first vow to protect you from harm. Thats why I'm speaking now for I took a vow of silence but that was before I took a vow of love.

Pucca(a bit angry now):so if you love then why have you been ignoring me and trying to get way from me all this time. You know there's been some nights I lay awake crying because you won't return my love.

Garu: I know. Not too proud of it but it was to make sure of your safety.

Pucca was confused: Huh?

Garu: I have many enemies Pucca and if I did return your love they used you to get to me.

Pucca(angry again):I can take care myself you know!

Garu(smiling): O I know you saved me plenty of times but if anything was to happen to you I would never forgive myself. You are my first care in this world nothing holds a candle to you not my ninja training, not even my honor for your love is my honor.

Now Pucca was overjoyed.

Pucca:so you really love me.

Garu(now a bit frustated):yes Pucca!

Pucca:so now will you show your affection

Garu:Well Pucca if don't mind I still like for everyone to think we're not a couple that I don't have any feeling for you.

Pucca(sad):So no more of me kissing you

Garu:me loving you didn't stop you before and don't stop let it now for knowing you'll be there ready to chase me, hold me down, and smuggle me with your love is what gets me up in morning. So don't stop being my Pucca the Pucca I fell in love with. And I will remind you here and there how I "truly" feel.

Pucca(very happy): Sounds like a plan to me Garu! (now more shy) but now can ask you to something for me.

Garu(joking):Your being shy now is this my Pucca or did I grab the wrong cute girl?

Pucca(giggled):yes am your Pucca! Put could you for the first time kiss me.

Garu(looking very red):Well...I guess(looking around nervously).

He skooted over to Pucca who pucked up her lips. Garu slowly edge himself and slowly pucked himself.

Garu:eh what the heck

He grabbed Pucca and kissed her heavily all romeo style. Pucca became stiff as a board and turn tomato red. This overly gross sceen lasted few minutes and Garu let go totally blushing, and Pucca laid over flat and big red hearts for eyes.

Garu(getting control of himself):well I hope that what's bad.

Pucca: Nope it was perfect

Garu(blushing):I got something I've been meaning give you Pucca

Pucca stood straight up with a big grin: Yes Garu! (hoping it was a wedding ring)

It was not as Garu throwed her an object. Pucca grabbed it was a handwoven necklace with the yin half symbol.

Garu:Made that myself it's has special powers that let the holder to the yang counterpart that the other is in trouble or needs of the other and vise-versa.

He shown the Yang counterpart necklace that he wore under his outfit.

Garu: this way if need you, whereever you are I'll know and I'll come running.

Pucca(overwhelmed):and I'll will too

Garu:Of course as always my yin

Pucca:your my yang

They two cuddled one another for another.

Pucca:O Garu won't it be grand when we get married, that is if want to get married.

Garu:to tell you the truth Pucca I would marry you I often have dreams of that. Flowers, cake, you dragging me to the altar me trying to get away. And one day I hope my dream will come true.

Pucca(giggling):o it will we'll make seem I forced you to marry me and then when we say our do's you come out and say it loud and proud.

Garu:Have we been having the same dream? Jeez this Yin-Yang bond is both cool and creepy.

Pucca(looking at the picture): you know I could give a better one

Garu:no! the last time you gave me a picture came after me! no I like my poorly done pictures.

Pucca giggled.

Garu:we should go

Pucca:aww why does have to end?

Garu:It isn't really end just being delayed but at least you know now how I truly feel and I gave your necklace to remind you. But remember until our wedding day keep this magical and some what awkard moment to ourselves and tommarrow morning I will resume my vow of silence and everything will go back to normal

Pucca:yep with me chasing and kissing you (giggling)

Garu(grabbing her as get ready to leave): o if you "do" catch me

Pucca: You know I will

Garu: no you won't

They had an agruement of no you wont(Garu) and Yes I will(Pucca) until they came to Pucca's window,

Garu:well Pucca my yin this will be last we'll be both be openly affectate to another for awhile.

Pucca:dont worry Garu I'll wait for you forever my yang.

Displays her necklace and Garu displays his they two symbols glowed in union. Pucca suprising kissed Garu and the two symbols came one but for shortly for Garu ran off. And Pucca went inside her room giggling and flopped on the bed overwhelmed with joy. After night everything went to normal Garu ignoring and avoiding Pucca and Pucca stubbornly trying to get a kiss from him. Ching was confused and went to see Master Shoo.

Ching:master I thought those two had a bond why is Garu still avoiding her?

Although Master Shoo knew the truth all he said: I guess I was wrong

The End

Credits

Story writer:Jeremy Starr

Characters creation: Whoever came up with the show

Editor: Jeremy Starr

Director:Jeremy Starr

Special note from the editor:

thanks for reading readers. Please give me a whole Review on the story as a whole. I want you to rank grammar, plot , the works and be honest please I'll take both good and bad reviews. I also granted permisson on using my themes from my fanfic.


End file.
